This application is a continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 16/036,012, filed Jul. 16, 2018. This application is also a continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 16/006,966, filed Jun. 13, 2018 which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 62/651,410, filed Apr. 2, 2018, entitled “Consistency Management in Decentralized and Distributed Systems with Asynchronous State Maintenance”, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.